Yugioh! DE - Episode 166
Normalcy Synopsis Cameron and his fellow envoys pass out in their rush out of their classrooms. The experience is brief but the four of them awaken surrounded by many students. The five envoys rise and try to brush off the situation. They all rush out of the main building knowing to meet up. Cameron and Kyle go to the lake outside the Obelisk Dorms. Shy and Cole arrive soon after. Emil is the last one to show because he got a bit lost. Cole finds it odd that they all knew to where to meet. Emil does not, considering that they are all connected. Shy says that they should all talk about why they passed out. Emil says Avalon's plans are changing. Cameron and his friends are taking out professional duelists at a rapid pace while Clarissa and coincidentally Marlon have been eliminating Society Members by the dozens. In short Avalon isn't gaining the followers he needs to spread his influence so he's going by another means. The four of them reflect on their experiences in the Spirit World. Shy shares that the Medium of the Ice Barrier showed her a mirror into the human world reflecting Avalon defeating a man named Horacio Reinhart and obtaining access to satellites. Kyle says that the Mist Valley Thunder Lord felt a surge of power going to the satellites, as if someone is going to slowly store energy. Cole asks Emil if he knows what the satellites do. Emil quickly explains who Horacio Reinhart is as well as his family's company which specializes in satellite technology and overall, space technology. Reinhart has access to multiple airborne satellites in some way due to his corporation's multiple investments in the field. At any moment, Horacio could manipulate these satellites for various purposes. Emil says that the satellites will not blow up the world or anything like that. They are not weapons. Rather, if Avalon can project the Light of Destruction into the satellites he can release signals across television stations around the world to cause everyone to fall under his control, psychic duelist or not. Cameron refers to his experience in the Spirit World where he met with the Genex Allies. They reminded him of the Worm's goals when they attacked the elemental tribes of the Duel Terminal World. They wanted to siphon everyone's energy to make a portal into their world to return home, but doing so would have destroyed the elemental tribes and ripped fabrics in between Spirit World dimensions. Cole asks what happens if the Fabled spread their Light of Destruction. Cameron says it's about control and power. They want to rule the Duel Terminal Spirit World and the other 11 Spirit World Dimensions, which will allow them to take over the human world as well. "World Domination," Cole shortens. He then asks why Avalon doesn't just start the doomsday satellite now. Emil says that the control the Reinhart Corporation has over the satellites cannot go unchecked. It's public knowledge that there are four keys required to control the satellites, but Horacio doesn't keep them on his person. He keeps them on offsite locations known only to him. Emil believes after Horacio lost the duel, Avalon sent him to retrieve the keys and then use the satellite. In the interim, Avalon will keep the case to fuel the satellites with his power. Cameron then says the goal is to get to Horacio before Avalon does when the former returns. Cole says he's all about aggression but they cannot force Horacio to hand over the keys even if they beat him in a duel. Cameron says they can if they force a Shadow Duel. The four of them are shocked Cameron would suggest such but they realize it may be the only way to force Horatio to duel. Kyle sadly says he cannot help due to his elimination from the tournament, but asks how any of them can trigger a Shadow Duel. Cameron says that they've all been in Shadow Duels. Shadow Duels are not necessarily dark, tormenting affairs. Rather, they call on the power of Duel Spirits to bind two souls together in a confrontation. They have to channel the power of their Duel Spirits, something they have been doing as envoys to free those from the Light of Destruction. Cole has to ask what happens if they lose. None of them have lost a Shadow Game, but the cost of defeat is unknown as well. Cameron says he simply does not know but they cannot focus on the consequences, only victory. Meanwhile, Avalon has retreated to his quarters in the Obelisk White Dorm that has slowly grown more barren. He meditates into the Spirit World. The Fabled are pleased with Avalon's success but it will be days until Horacio returns. They warn Avalon of the envoys who were immediately transferred to the Spirit World the moment Avalon began infusing power into the satellite. Avalon is neither surprised nor concerned. He shows them one of his other new pawns. Avalon welcomes a silhouette into the Fabled's underground realm. The silhouette is revealed to be Jessica, alongside her Spirit Partner, Fool of Prophecy who are both in a controlled mesmerized state. Avalon sends off Jessica to take care of the remaining enjoys. Jessica nods and fades away. Jessica reawakens in her room in the Ra Yellow Dorm. Her eyes are blank. Jessica pulls out an assortment of Normal Spell cards and packs them away into a second pocket for cards on her person. She arms her duel disk and leaves her room. Jessica walks to a lake and activates the Normal Spell The Inexperienced Spy to find Shy who is surrounded by other friends at the moment. Jessica then uses Mind Control to take control of the minds of Shy's friends albeit very briefly. Jessica has them make up a fake reason to leave Shy alone for the moment. When Shy is alone, Jessica finally activates Dimensionhole, which sucks up Shy in a dark hole. She tries to flee but cannot. Jessica reopens the portal in front of her and dumps Shy on the ground. Shy gets to her feet despite a pounding headache. Jessica shouts at the dazed Shy ordering her on her feet. Shy gets up and is alarmed by Jessica's blank eyes, which Shy remembers from her confrontation against Maribel. Shy realizes Jessica has been infected by the Light of Destruction. She needs to get away but Jessica plays Nightmare Steel Cage to trap her. Shy touches the cage and realizes it is real. Shy remembers Jessica's ability as a psychic duelist. She can make the power of Normal Spells real. Jessica prepares her duel disk, demanding the Envoy of the Ice Barrier to duel. Shy recalls Jessica's loss to Avalon and suggests that maybe it was then that Avalon infected Jessica. Shy wonders if Jessica was infected and has been Avalon's pawn the entire time or if Jessica has been fighting the dark light inside of her until she was overwhelmed. Either way, it doesn't change that to get out of his cage she has to win. Shy prepares her duel disk in kind and accepts the challenge. Being challenged Shy is given the chance to choose whether or not to go first. Shy would prefer to go second in the change that she could summon one of her Dragons of the Ice Barrier and win in one turn. She allows Jessica to go first. Jessica draws but lets Shy know that the nature of their duel will not be ordinary. She manifests the power of her spirit partner, Fool of Prophecy, and transforms the duel into a Shadow Duel. Jessica transports herself and Shy over an ice ocean in the Duel Terminal Spirit World, Umiiruka. As they stand on the water, Shy asks why they are here and Jessica states that she hopes Shy would enjoy the scenery. She says that it is right outside the Ice Barrier tribe, but the spirits are in her Deck because she is dueling. Shy asks what happens to the loser of the duel, and Jessica says Shy will realize the cost of their Shadow Duel soon enough. But perhaps, Jessica explains, she should actually play her turn. Jessica Normal Summons "Apple Magician Girl". She sets one card to end her turn. Shy draws and she quickly makes note of "Apple Magician Girl's" troublesome ability as it is one of Jessica's signature cards. Shy takes a closer look at the Spellcaster, noting her blank dead eyes just like Jessica. Shy remembers whatever happens to envoys happens to their Spirit Partners. Shy calms herself and scans her hand. She activates "Medallion of the Ice Barrier" to move "Strategist of the Ice Barrier" to her hand from her Deck. Shy intends to bring out her warrior but not at the very moment. She Normal Summons "Mother Grizzly" instead. Shy orders her "Mother Grizzly" to attack "Apple Magician Girl". Jessica activates "Apple Magician Girl's" effect to Special Summon any Spellcaster from her hand and she "Emperor of Prophecy" in Attack Position. "Mother Grizzly's" ATK is halved to 700 and its attack is redirected to "Emperor" who destroys it with a powerful dark spell. Shy takes 1600 damage and she soon finds herself sinking into the Umiiruka Ocean. This is the cost of the Shadow Duel. The loser will sink the bottom of the oceans, drowning for eternity. Shy refuses to panic though her legs disappear in the waters. Shy announces that when "Mother Grizzly" is destroyed by battle and sent to her Graveyard she can Special Summon another WATER monster from her Deck with 1500 or less ATK. Shy Special Summons "Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier" in Attack Position. Shy makes it clear that her Battle Phase is not over, and she has her "Pilgrim" destroy "Apple Magician Girl." Jessica takes but 300 damage and her feet sink into the waters, still plenty of Life Points to spare. Shy sets to cards to end her turn. Jessica draws and Shy speaks asking Jessica about her "Emperor of Prophecy," a card she's never seen her use. Jessica refers to her "old self" the part of her that had not seen the light. Jessica says that she's always had these cards but prefered her Spell Counters because they are more fun, but her "Prophecy" cards are much more powerful. Jessica emphasizes that light does not accept weakness, only power, so Avalon had her discard her Spell Counter cards. To be clear, Jessica says she is "The Envoy of Prophecy" and her turn begins. Jessica Normal Summons "Spellbook Magician of Prophecy" and she uses its effect to add "Spellbook of Secrets" to her hand from her Deck. Jessica then activates "Spellbook of Secrets" to add "Spellbook of Power" to her hand from her Deck. Shy reads the typical Deck Thinning strategy, but her real concern is the "Prophecy" cards. She doesn't yet know what they can truly do. Jessica directs Shy to her "Emperor." She activates its effect to banish "Spellbook Magician of Prophecy" from her field and "Spellbook of Secrets" from her Graveyard to take control of "Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier" until the End Phase. "Pilgrim" is blinded by "Emperor's" spell. He has seen the light and walks over to Jessica's side without a fuss. Shy immediately identifies Jessica's strategy. She isn't thinning her Deck. She's filling her Graveyard with Spellbooks to trigger various effects of her "Prophecy" monsters. Jessica notes she has two monsters strong enough to end the duel in two direct attacks. She first orders "Emperor of Prophecy" attacks directly. Shy activates Continuous Trap: "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Mother Grizzly" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. A replay occurs and "Emperor of Prophecy" attacks and destroys "Mother Grizzly". Shy takes 900 damage and she sinks further. Shy activates "Mother Grizzly's" effect to Special Summon "Reese the Ice Mistress" from her Deck in Attack Position. Shy knows that her monster is very weak, but her new monster cannot be destroyed by battle against monsters Level 4 or higher. Jessica says her Life Points will still take a hit. She orders "Pilgrim" to attack "Reese". "Pilgrim" releases a hydro blast through a spell that cuts through Reese and hits Shy. Shy experiences real pain, per the nature of the Shadow Duel. She sinks again, her Life Points down to 700. Jessica doesn't stop her onslaught. She activates "Magical Dimension". She sacrifices "Pilgrim" to Special Summon "Justice of Prophecy" from her hand in Attack Position. "Pilgrim" enters the magician's box. It closes and reopens to reveal Jessica's new monster. In addition, she can use "Magical Dimension" to trap one of Shy's monsters inside and destroy it. Jessica targets "Reese the Ice Mistress" who is ensnared in the magician's box and destroyed by thousands of knives. Shy refuses to go down easily. She activates her second trap "Torrential Reincarnation" to Special Summon "Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier" from her Deck in Defense Position because a WATER monster she controls was destroyed. Jessica tells Shy she is only prolonging the inevitable. She has "Justice of Prophecy" attack and destroy "Blizzed." Upon destruction, "Blizzed" allows Shy to draw 1 card. Jessica sets one card and as she ends her turn, she uses "Justice of "Prophecy's" effect to banish itself to add "High Priestess of Prophecy" and "Spellbook of Power" to her hand from her Deck. Shy draws, intent to turn the duel around. She first summons "Strategist of the Ice Barrier" and uses his effect to discard an "Ice Barrier" monster to draw one card. Shy then activates "Surface" to Special Summon "Reese" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Shy tunes "Strategist" with "Reese" to Synchro Summon "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" in Attack Position. Jessica does not marvel at the ice dragon as most do. She merely views the creature as a sacrifice. Jessica plays "Dark Renewal" to Tribute "Emperor" and Shy's "Brionac" and Special Summon a Level 7 or higher DARK Spellcaster from her Deck and she Special Summons "Wheel of Prophecy" in Attack Position. As Shy sees her dragon fade away, she immediately thinks she's going to lose. Shy reflects on the difference between herself and Jessica. Shy notes that Jessica is aware of her Deck through and through. She's watched her duel, and she's prepared for her strategies. Shy reflects on the nature of her strategy to assemble contingency after contingency and freeze her opponents card, especially their Spells and Traps, but she's done nothing of the sort during the duel. She's been trying to play offence and it backfired on her. Even though Shy has figured out Jessica's strategy, she hasn't had the chance to make a single opening in her opponent's strategy. Shy thinks to her very first move of using "Mother Grizzly" and Shy realizes that the way to defeat, "Apple Magician Girl" wasn't to expire its strategy and destroy it. The way to defeat her was to not battle her at all and wait. Shy recognizes that something Cameron would have done. She relents that her one reckless move has perhaps cost her the duel, but Shy insists she still has cards to play. Shy activates Continuous Spell: "Water Hazard". Because she controls no monsters, Shy can use "Water Hazard's" effect effect to Special Summon "Prior of the Ice Barrier" from her hand in Attack Position as it is Level 4 or less. Shy then activates "Prior's" effect to Tribute itself and Special Summon an "Ice Barrier" monster from her Graveyard. She believes "Brionac" is her best choice: to use its effect and at least clear Jessica's field of monsters, but it's not the card she needs right now. She chooses to Special Summon "General Grunard of the Ice Barrier" in Attack Position. Shy looks to "Grunard" who tells Shy not to despair. He promises her that the Ice Barrier chose her for a reason, and they will stay by her until the end. Shy accepts her fate in this duel but decides to go out with all she can. Shy has "Grunard" attack and destroy "Wheel of Prophecy" with multiple ice swords. Jessica takes a mere 100 damage and she only sinks up to her ankles. At the end of her turn, Shy uses "Grunard's" effect to Normal Summon "Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier". With "Cryomancer's" effect Level 4+ monsters cannot attack. As such, "Grunard" is frozen and willfully so. Shy turns the duel back to Jessica. Jessica notes that Shy is among the best duelists in her grade. She calls her performance today "disappointing." Jessica says it is perhaps Shy is truly weak. Jessica denies that excuse and simply says Shy has been overwhelmed by the power of the light. Jessica promises that when Shy loses the duel, she will also obtain this power. Jessica draws and reveals "Spellbook of Power", "Spellbook Library of the Crescent", and "Spellbook of Eternity" in her hand to Special Summon "High Priestess of Prophecy" from her hand in Attack Position. By his effect, "Cryomancer" immediately engulfs "high Priestess" in ice to prevent her from attacking. Jessica activates "Spellbook of Power" to increase "High Priestess's" ATK by 1000 to a grand 3500. Jessica activates "High Priestess's" effect to banish "Spellbook of Power" from her Graveyard to destroy "Cryomancer". His destruction shatters the ice about "Grunard" and "High Priestess". "High Priestess" chants a final spell. "Grunard" holds Shy, covering her to protect her from the incoming blast as much as he can. He tells Shy not to be afraid. The others can still win this war. Shy, however, not reassured. She's despondent that she failed. "High Priestess" finishes her chant and releases a spell of destruction that destroys "General Grunard". Shy's Life Points fall to 0 and she sinks to the depths of Umiiruka. Jessica aims to use the power of the light to corrupt Shy, to keep the true nature of her soul trapped underwater while her true body acts on the will of the light. However, the Ice Barrier use the last of their strength to intervene. Medium of the Ice Barrier casts a spell to case Shy in ice and prevent her and thus themselves from being infected by the Light of Destruction. With that final spell, the Ice Barrier lose all of their power and fade away. Jessica returns to the human world and Shy's real body is transferred there as well. Her mind remains stuck in the spirit world, sinking in a seal of ice. As such, her real body is unconscious and immobile, but her body flutters with the shade of the ocean, reflecting her drowning spirit. Avalon senses Jessica's work and does not berate her for not taking the Ice Barrier's power. Soon, they will not need any of the enboys but tells her to make sure Shy doesn't wake up. Jessica remarks that they cannot kill her. Avalon notes that Jessica is under his control but she can still think clearly. He is pleased. Avalon notes that Jessica must have a care that will keep her sealed. Jessica pulls out the card, "Eternal Rest" and she uses its magic to keep Shy's body and mind sunken. Jessica tells Avalon she will soon move on to the next envoy. Featured Duel: Santo Atwood vs. Shy Anderson Turn 1: Santo Santo activates Continuous Spell: “Heart of the Underdog”. Now during each of Santo’s Draw Phases, he can draw another card if he draws a Normal Monster and shows it to the opponent. He then activates Continuous Spell: “Two-Man Battle Cell”. Now, during each player's End Phase, the turn player can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Normal Monster from their hand. Santo sets two cards and Normal Summons “Gemini Elf” (1900/900). During the End Phase, Santo uses “Two-Man Battle Cell’s” effect to Special Summon “Insect Knight” (1900/1500) from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 2: Shy Because Santo controls at least 4 more cards that her, Shy Special Summons “Medium of the Ice Barrier” (2200/1600) from her hand in Attack Position. From now on, Santo can only use one Spell/Trap per turn. “Medium” attacks “Gemini Elf”; Santo activates “Sakuretsu Armor” to negate the attack and destroy “Medium”. Shy sets a monster and two cards. During the End Phase, Santo activates Continuous Trap: “Solemn Wishes”. Now each time Santo draws a card, he will gain 500 Life Points. Turn 3: Santo Santo draws “Gamma the Magnet Warrior” (Santo 4000 > 4500) which allows him to draw again (Santo 4500 > 5000). Santo draws a “Beta the Magnet Warrior” which allows him to draw again (Santo 5000 > 5500). Santo draws a second “Gemini Elf” which allows him to draw again (Santo 5500 > 6000). Santo doesn’t draw another Normal Monster. He Normal Summons his second “Gemini Elf”. “Insect Knight” attacks Shy’s set monster, revealed to be “Mother Grizzly” (1400/1000) who is destroyed. Shy uses “Mother Grizzly’s” effect to Special Summon a second one from her Deck in Attack Position. The first “Gemini Elf” destroys “Mother Grizzly” (Shy 4000 > 3500). Shy Special Summons a third from her Deck in Attack Position, and the second “Gemini Elf” destroys it as well (Shy 3500 > 3000). Shy uses “Mother Grizzly’s” effect to Special Summons “Prior of the Ice Barrier” (1000/400) from her Deck in Attack Position. At the end of Santo’s turn, he Special Summons “Gamma” (1500/1800) from his hand in Defense Position. Turn 4: Shy Shy activates Continuous Trap: “Reimbursement”. Now, once per turn, if Shy discards a card for the effect of a WATER monster, she can draw cards equal to the amount she discarded. She activates “Medallion of the Ice Barrier” to add “Strategist of the Ice Barrier” to her hand from her Deck. Shy subsequently Normal Summons “Strategist” (1600/1200) and uses its effect to discard an “Ice Barrier” monster to draw one card. She then draws one more card. Shy activates “Prior’s” effect to tribute itself and Special Summon an “Ice Barrier” from her GY in Attack Position. Shy Special Summons “General Grunard of the Ice Barrier” (2800 /2000) in Attack Position. Shy uses “Grunard’s” effect to perform a second Normal Summon this turn, and she summons “Samurai of the Ice Barrier” (1800/1500). Shy activates Continuous Spell: “The A. Forces.” Now all of Shy’s Warrior monsters gain 200 ATK for each Warrior and Spellcaster monster on her side of the Field. Shy currently controls two Warrior monsters and one Spellcaster (“Grunard”: 2800 > 3400/1000; “Samurai”: 1800 > 2400/1500). “Grunard” and “Samurai” each attack and destroy a copy of “Gemini Elf” (Santo 6000 > 4500 > 4000). Turn 5: Santo Santo draws “Sabersaurus” (Santo 4000 > 4500), so he draws again (Santo 4500 > 5000). He draws “Alpha the Magnet Warrior”, allowing him to draw once more (Santo 5000 > 5500). Santo doesn’t draw another Normal Monster. Santo tributes “Gamma” on the field with “Beta” and “Alpha” in his hand to Special Summon “Valkyrion Magna Warrior” (3500/3850) from his hand in Attack Position. He Normal Summons “Sabersaurus” (1900/400). Santo overlays “Sabersaurus” and “Insect Knight” to Xyz Summon “Fairy King Albverdich” (2300/1400) in Attack Position. Santo activates “Albverdich’s” effect, detaching an Xyz Material to reduce the ATK/DEF of all non-EARTH monsters by 500. (“Grunard”: 3400/1000 > 2900/500; “Samurai”: 2400/1500 > 1900/1000; “Strategist”: 1600/1200 > 1100/700). Santo activates "Premature Burial", paying 800 LP (Santo 5500 > 4700) to target "Insect Knight" in his GY and Special Summon it in Attack Position. Shy activates "Instant Freeze" to negate "Premature Burial" and force itt facedown on the field. In addition, Santo cannot activate "Premature Burial" for his next two turns. “Albverdich” attacks and destroys “Strategist” (Shy 3000 > 1800) (“Grunard”: 2900 > 2700/500; “Samurai”: 1900 > 1700/1000). “Valkyrion” attacks and destroys “Grunard” (Shy 1800 > 1000) (“Samurai”: 1700 > 1500/1000). Santo activates “Dark Factory of Mass Production” to return two copies of “Gemini Elf” to his hand from his GY. During the End Phase, he uses “Two-Man Battle Cell’s” effect to Special Summon a copy of “Gemini Elf” in Attack Position. Turn 6: Shy Shy activates “Pot of Avarice” to return 3 copies of “Mother Grizzly”, “Strategist”, and “Medium” from her Deck to her GY to draw two cards. She Normal Summons “Defender of the Ice Barrier” (200/1600). Shy tunes “Defender” with “Samurai” to Synchro Summon “Gungrir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier” (2500/1500) in Attack Position. Shy activates “Gungrir’s” effect to discard two cards to destroy “Valkyrion” and “Albverdich”. “Reimbursement” allows Shy to draw two cards. Shy reveals to have discarded "Atlantean Marksman" which allows her to destroy a face-up Spell/Trap on the field, and she has "Solemn Wishes" destroyed. She activates “Surface” to Special Summon “Prior” from her GY in Attack Position. Shy activates “Prior’s” effect to tribute itself and Special Summon an “Ice Barrier” from her GY in Attack Position. Shy Special Summons “General Ganatala of the Ice Barrier” (2700 > 2900/2000) in Attack Position. “Gantala” destroys “Gemini Elf” while “Gungrir” attacks directly (Santo 4700 > 3700 > 1200). Shy sets one card. During the End Phase, Shy uses “Gantala’s” effect to Special Summon “General Grunard” from her GY in Attack Position (“Gantala”: 2900 > 3100/2000; “Grunard”: 2800 > 3200/1000). Turn 7: Santo Santo draws a second copy of “Insect Knight” and draws again. He draws a third copy of “Gemini Elf” and draws one card. He draws a second copy of “Beta the Magnet Warrior” and draws one card. He does not draw another Normal Monster. During Santo’s Stanby Phase, Shy activates “Diamond Dust” to destroy all WATER monsters she controls then inflict 500 damage for each (Santo 1200 > 0). Shy wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Cameron's Duels